January 26, 2009 Monday Night RAW
The January 26, 2009 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on January 26, 2009 at the Wolstein Center in Cleveland, Ohio. Episode Summary Beth Phoenix & Jillian vs Melina & Kelly Kelly As her beau, Santino Marella, watched from the announcer's table, Beth Phoenix had an opportunity to win back some of her pride, if not the Women's Title, when she and Jillian took on the team of Kelly Kelly & new Women's Champion Melina, who won the gold from The Glamazon the night before at the Royal Rumble. As the Divas squared off in the ring, Phoenix's No. 1 crazed fan, Rosa Mendes again made her presence known by pulling Melina off the ring apron. Mendes' involvement gave Phoenix just the opening she needed to pin Kelly Kelly and win the match. Later, in the locker room area, Rosa Mendes was all aflutter talking to Santino Marella about her involvement in the tag bout. The two were interrupted by Beth Phoenix herself, who told the Italian Superstar that they could "keep" the enthusiastic Mendes, who had been angling for a position assisting her favorite dominant Diva. Rey Mysterio vs William Regal In another one of Raw's Elimination Qualifying Matches, Rey Mysterio took on William Regal. The two were competing for an opportunity to enter the World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber Match at No Way Out, to which Kofi Kingston had already earned entry earlier in the night. In spite of the British Brawler's size advantage and bruising fighting style, the Ultimate Underdog persevered, defeating the 2008 King of the Ring to earn the second spot in Raw's massive steel Elimination Chamber. Stephanie McMahon did not fire Randy Orton; Shane McMahon appears At the close of the show, Stephanie McMahon entered the ring, expressing her desire to speak to Randy Orton face-to-face. Accompanied by his therapist, two lawyers, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase, the 2009 Royal Rumble winner made his entrance, reiterating the consequences waiting for Stephanie if she was to fire him: Two costly lawsuits being filed against WWE as well as DiBiase and Rhodes walking. The Legend Killer went even further, threatening to file an injunction to stop WrestleMania, the event at which he is guaranteed a World Title Match. After daring Stephanie McMahon to fire him, the Raw General Manager announced that they had other plans for the arrogant third-generation competitor—even beyond the Superstars that engulfed the ring. With that, Stephanie's brother Shane McMahon made his entrance, and attacked Orton with such ferocity that it took the entire Raw roster to restrain him, with a few Superstars taking some licks for their troubles. Results * Tag Team Match: Beth Phoenix & Jillian (w/ Santino Marella) defeated Melina & Kelly Kelly * Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match: Rey Mysterio defeated William Regal (w/ Layla) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Category:2009 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Episodes featuring Jillian Hall Category:Episodes featuring Melina Category:Kelly Kelly Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Layla Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:WWE television episodes